Il suffirait de presque rien
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Harry et Eggsy viennent de terminer une mission tourmentée, et ils doivent faire face à l'évolution de leur relation. Harry est réticent. [Cadeau d'anniversaire pour la merveilleuse Maya Holmes !]


**Joyeux anniversaire Maya !**

 **J'espère que tu as eu tout plein de jolis cadeaux et reçu beaucoup d'amour des gens que tu aimes, et je te souhaite des tonnes de bonheur.**

 **Sachant à quel point tu aimes Kingsman, je me suis lancée, et j'espère que ma petite participation à ce merveilleux fandom te plaira !**

 **Cette fic est inspirée de la chanson "Il suffirait de presque rien" de Sanseverino (reprise de Serge Reggiani, à toi de voir laquelle tu préfères) !**

 **Plein de bisous, et bonne lecture :)**

 **oOo**

Je sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé. Enfin, plutôt, je sais pas exactement _quand_ ni _pourquoi_ c'est arrivé. C'est un peu flou, là-dedans. Trop d'adrénaline. Mais j'essaie de me souvenir.

On venait de revenir à l'hôtel, et la nana de l'accueil avait tiré une drôle de gueule. Faut dire aussi que j'avais du sang plein la figure et Harry les doigts noirs de poudre. On a failli y passer, ce coup-ci, et Harry n'en avait plus rien à carrer de la discrétion. Il voulait juste qu'on rentre, qu'on se douche, et qu'on dorme. Et moi, je crevais d'envie de le toucher – rien que pour être sûr qu'il était bien là, vivant, sain et sauf. J'avais encore du mal à l'intégrer, moins d'une heure après avoir bouclé le taf.

J'ai claqué la porte de la chambre derrière moi, et je me suis laissé tomber contre elle. J'arrivais pas à soupirer, malgré le soulagement. Harry s'est tourné vers moi, avec _le_ regard – celui qu'il a après toutes les missions qui dérapent un peu, et qui me fait penser que peut-être, _peut-être_ il tient à moi un peu plus que ce que voudraient les convenances.

Mais ses manières de vieux coincé sont joyeusement allées se faire foutre juste après. Il était tout près de moi, je suppose qu'il voulait juste regarder la coupure sur mon front là où la balle perdue m'avait effleuré, mais en posant la main sur mon épaule pour me stabiliser, il m'a fait craquer. J'avais ses lèvres à dix centimètres de moi, et j'étais pas en état de réfléchir. Ça faisait trop longtemps que j'en avais envie. Je l'ai embrassé.

Il a eu un mouvement de recul, grogné de surprise, puis il a renversé les rôles. Il m'a agrippé la nuque d'une main, la hanche de l'autre, et il m'a tiré vers le lit.

On a à peine pris le temps de se désaper. Heureusement qu'il était là pour ça, parce que j'ai complètement perdu l'usage de mes mains au moment où il s'est retrouvé allongé de tout son long sur moi, et que je l'ai senti contre mon ventre, dur et impatient.

Je crois que les voisins ont aussi peu dormi que nous.

oOo

J'ai bel et bien cru que j'allais le perdre, cette fois-ci. Mon parapluie n'était plus bon qu'à égoutter des pâtes depuis un bon moment quand la balle a sifflé, frôlant Eggsy. Ça s'est joué à un centimètre près, et j'en ai les mains moites en y repensant. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné d'avoir causé la mort du père _et_ du fils.

Je crois que c'est pour ça que je me suis laissé aller à ce point ensuite. Trop d'inquiétude pour que les digues de ma conscience n'arrêtent le flot d'émotions qui m'a envahi quand il m'a embrassé. Ses lèvres, douces, chaudes, _vivantes_ contre les miennes m'ont fait perdre la raison, et j'ai lâché les rênes de ma volonté.

C'était certainement une erreur, évidemment. J'aurais dû rester maître de moi-même, mais les circonstances m'en ont efficacement dissuadé après tout, je ne suis qu'un homme.

Le baiser avait le goût du sang, et ses mains sur moi étaient brûlantes. Les instants qui ont suivi n'ont été que peau nue, sueur et cris rauques il n'y a eu aucune douceur entre nous ce soir-là, seulement de l'urgence et de la brutalité. C'est, je crois, ce dont nous avions tous deux besoin.

Au réveil, j'étais rongé par la culpabilité, et j'ai quitté la chambre en silence, le laissant dormir. J'avais besoin de thé et de temps pour réfléchir, alors je me suis installé à la terrasse du troquet qui faisait face à notre hôtel.

oOo

Quand je me suis réveillé, la chambre était vide et les draps froids. Je me suis levé pour prendre une douche, et c'est là que j'en suis. A me poser des questions. Une question. _Et maintenant ?_

Bon, soyons honnêtes. Je suis dingue de Harry depuis qu'il a savaté les lèche-cul de Dean dans le pub. Ça se dit encore, être dingue de quelqu'un, ou je commence à choper son vocabulaire ringard ? Merde. Bref. Je sais pas quoi penser. Hier je croyais que tout allait enfin se passer comme j'en avais envie, mais…

Putain, c'est quoi cette douche ? Les Français sont insensibles à la chaleur ou quoi ?! Je me crame. Je crois qu'il faut que je sorte, et que j'essaie de retrouver Harry. Il peut pas juste me planter là après la nuit qu'on a passée, mais je le vois mal me ramener le petit dej au lit. Faut pas déconner non plus.

Ce con était pénard au café en face de l'hôtel, en train de boire tranquillement du thé comme si tout était normal. C'est ça alors, être un gentleman ? Passer une nuit torride avec quelqu'un, et se barrer l'air de rien à l'aube pour aller siroter du pisse-mémé ?

Très bien. Je rêve de lui lâcher une pique bien cinglante, mais je sais parfaitement qu'être sarcastique avec lui est aussi utile qu'un couteau à beurre contre une mitraillette automatique. Alors je m'installe à sa table sans un mot et je commande un café crème, juste parce que je sais très bien qu'il déteste ça.

oOo

Je termine tout juste ma deuxième tasse de Darjeeling lorsqu'Eggsy se laisse tomber sur la chaise en face de moi, et je lui lance un regard scrutateur. Il a retrouvé son jean déchiré et sa veste de survêtement, et après les cinq jours de costume sur mesure, la tenue me paraît incongrue. Il a l'air d'avoir dix ans de moins, sans cet air strict et mature que lui donne l'uniforme Kingsman, et c'est _exactement_ le problème. Dix ans. Presque rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il commande un crème, et je hausse un sourcil devant le choix à la fois indigeste et peu raffiné, mais Eggsy a sa mine de rebelle-qui-ne-veut-pas-être-un-gentleman. Les lèvres pincées, le regard fermé, les sourcils un peu froncés. Avachi sur la chaise en faux fer forgé, il remercie à peine le serveur et commence à lamper son café.

Je réprime un soupir. Eggsy est aussi facile à lire qu'un imagier pour enfants, et ce que j'y lis actuellement ne me plaît pas le moins du monde. Il va falloir en parler, _évidemment_ , et je ne suis pas certain que mon point de vue lui plaise. Je suis même plutôt certain du contraire.

Ce qui s'est passé entre nous la veille n'aurait jamais dû exister. Je l'observe reposer sa tasse vide sur la petite table. Le soleil du milieu de matinée réchauffe agréablement la terrasse, et fait jouer les reflets dorés des cheveux d'Eggsy.

En étant honnête avec moi-même, j'admets que je veux la même chose que lui – je le veux lui. Si je ne m'écoutais pas, je l'emmènerais en vacances ici plutôt qu'en mission, et je le lui offrirais, son café-crème. Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Dix ans. Ce n'est presque rien, mais c'est déjà trop.

oOo

Je n'arrive pas à parler. C'est con, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je lui en veux. Je lui en veux de m'avoir laissé sur place comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'ai envie de l'engueuler, de lui demander si j'ai si peu de valeur à ses yeux, et en même temps… Si c'est comme ça qu'il voit les choses, je ne veux pas lui montrer à quel point j'ai mal.

A coup sûr, il va me dire que je suis jeune et inexpérimenté, et qu'il ne faut pas que je prenne un coup d'un soir pour argent comptant. C'était ça, pour lui ? Une nuit sans lendemain, juste comme ça ? Sa façon de me serrer à faire craquer mes côtes, son regard, ses _mots_ putain, c'était du vent ?

Oh merde, il va parler. Il va parler, et je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. Ta gueule, Harry, pitié, ferme-la, je veux pas entendre ça. Je veux pas que tu m'expliques que ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi. Je veux pas essayer de croire que tu me mens et que tout va s'arranger.

« Eggsy. »

Sa voix grave est plus rauque de d'habitude. Est-ce qu'il va vraiment oser m'envoyer balader avec sa voix cassée par ses cris d'hier soir ?

« Eggsy. Ecoute, je…

\- C'est bon, t'emmerde pas avec ça. »

Pitié, dites-moi qu'il ne va pas continuer à parler.

oOo

« C'est bon, t'emmerde pas avec ça. »

Il est tellement sur la défensive… Je meurs d'envie de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser, là, sur la terrasse du café _Chez Julien_ , à côté des touristes allemands en sandales et chaussettes. De le rassurer, de lui dire tout ce que mon cœur hurle.

Malheureusement, le romantisme est aussi présent chez les gentlemen anglais que l'eau sur Mercure, et ce sont les responsabilités qui priment chez moi.

« Eggsy, c'est pour ton bien…

Son ricanement est aussi amer qu'agressif.

\- Mon _bien_ ? Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour mon bien ? Arrêter de croire que tes réflexes de bourge coincé sont appropriés vis-à-vis de moi.

\- Tu n'as pas réfléchi à tous les aspects du problème… Qu'est-ce que ta mère dirait ? Qu'est-ce que tes amis penseraient ?

\- Ma mère – parle pas de ma mère, putain. Et ma seule amie, c'est Rox, et je suis sûr qu'elle approuverait. Peut-être bien que t'es le seul à pas te rendre compte du balai que t'as dans le cul.

\- Langage, Eggsy…

\- Ta gueule. Si tu avais vraiment les couilles que j'ai cru voir hier, tu me dirais simplement que tu n'as pas _envie_ d'aller plus loin. Tu n'essaierais pas de me faire croire que c'est « pour moi » que tu as la grande générosité d'arrêter là. »

Si seulement c'était si facile. Mais je suis incapable de lui mentir. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je n'ai _pas envie_ de continuer.

« Eggsy… ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. Je ne veux pas t'infliger ça… De quoi aurais-tu l'air, à côté de moi ? Si j'avais ton âge, crois bien que la situation ne serait pas la même. »

oOo

Alors comme ça, planqués dans une chambre d'hôtel en France, ça ne pose pas de problème, mais quand il s'agit d'officialiser la chose, il n'y a plus personne. Tout ça pour ses conneries de différence d'âge – de toute façon, on va tous les deux mourir en mission bien avant que la vieillesse n'y soit pour quoi que ce soit, vu comme on est partis, alors pourquoi se préoccuper de ça ?

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un tas de morceaux de verre brisés à la place des poumons, et c'est _un chouia_ douloureux. Je sais même plus quoi lui répondre. Ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter pendant des plombes, Harry est une putain de tête de mule. Il ne changera pas d'avis.

Et moi, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de le supplier. J'ai envie de me barrer du café. Me barrer de cet endroit où il fait trop beau, trop chaud, où tout a un air de vacances vieillottes et tranquilles alors que c'est complètement l'inverse.

« Eggsy, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Ne m'en veux pas. Un jour, c'est un autre que moi avec qui tu viendras ici, et tu seras bien content de ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes. »

Je me lève, je claque mes dernières pièces d'Euro sur la table, et je retourne à l'hôtel. Comment il peut me parler d'un _autre_ ? Putain, Harry, c'est toi que je veux. Je m'en contre-cogne qu'un autre mec me paie un foutu crème.

J'ai envie de gueuler. J'ai envie de tout casser dans la chambre de l'hôtel. J'ai envie de foutre une mandale dans la gueule bien propre de Harry. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire tout ce qu'il est pour moi. De lui montrer à quel point je suis à lui.

Tout ce que je fais, c'est ravaler mes larmes et commencer à faire mon sac.

oOo

On dit que prendre la bonne décision aide à se sentir mieux. Que la certitude de faire le bon choix est apaisante. Que la sérénité s'installe quand on est sur le bon chemin.

J'aimerais croire que c'est ce qui m'arrive, et que je ne suis pas rempli de doutes à en être malade – mais en voyant Eggsy repartir presque au pas de course vers l'hôtel, j'ai l'intime conviction que je viens de faire la pire connerie de ma vie.

Il aurait suffi de presque rien. Dix ans, peut-être. Un peu plus, un peu moins. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir le double de son âge. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de lui dire… Ah, et puis _merde_. Je laisse le montant de ma consommation sur la table avec un pourboire suffisamment élevé pour que le serveur me bénisse éternellement, puis je suis les pas d'Eggsy. Parfois, c'est vrai que je manque de spontanéité. Parfois, il a raison de me traiter de vieux coincé.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, il est en train de plier ses affaires et m'ignore ostensiblement. Je l'attrape par le bras et le force à lâcher sa chemise pour me regarder, et dès que ses yeux pleins de défi sont plongés dans les miens, je sais que _là_ , je fais le bon choix.

« Je t'aime. »

Il est tendu comme un arc quand je pose mes mains sur sa taille pour l'enlacer. J'embrasse sa tempe, et soudain, il s'accroche à mon cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses lèvres cherchent les miennes, les trouvent. Le baiser a le goût du sel.

« Je t'aime. »

Je le repousse jusqu'au mur le plus proche, je me plaque contre lui. Il agrippe mes cheveux, son visage dans mon cou. Je sens son souffle se perdre et son corps trembler.

« Je t'aime. »

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà !  
**

 **Si vous êtes passés par là, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **A très bientôt :)**


End file.
